


Don't Leave Me

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, attempted hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo is trying to leave him again, Nandor has to stop it by any means necessary.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Hypnosis

Nandor wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the agony. He had to do something. 

For years he had been plagued with these terrible aches in his chest every time Guillermo smiled his way. His knees nearly collapsed every time he smiled at one of his jokes. Worst of all, he felt tears stinging his eyes every time he accidentally hurt his familiar, whether physically or emotionally. Guillermo had yelled and cried and even left before, but this was worse. This was so much worse. 

Just a few hours ago, Guillermo had let him out of his coffin like they did every night. But something was different, as Guillermo dressed him, there was a look in his eye, like he needed to ask something but was terrified to confess whatever it might have been. 

Nandor had insisted that Guillermo tell him, and Guillermo’s answer hurt more than any stake through the heart. Guillermo asked for a night off, tomorrow so he could spend some time with his friend, Jerry, that fucking virgin who was no longer a virgin. First, he ruined their fun orgy, now he was stealing his familiar away. Fucking Jerry.

Nandor’s stomach was in knots. What if that man was going to steal Guillermo’s virginity away. With a scowl, he paced around his crypt worrying over all the ways this could go wrong. This was fucking ridiculous. Guillermo was his familiar and he should spend the day with him. Not running around with that stupid human man he was so obsessed with.

In the moment, unable to think of any reasons to stop him, Nandor had agreed that Guillermo could take some time off. He was trying to be kinder to Guillermo and hopefully giving him his breaks would be the thing that would bring them closer together. But this wasn’t supposed to happen, he was supposed to use his breaks to do the things Nandor wanted him to do.

Nandor yawned, his ancient body sensing it was almost time for him to retire for the night. He would soon be in his coffin. Guillermo would leave. He would be gone somewhere Nandor couldn’t follow. He held back a growl bubbling in his throat at the idea. 

No, he couldn’t let this happen. He had already almost lost Guillermo once, no matter what it took. 

“Guillermo?” he cringed at how shaky his voice sounded. Was it too much to wish for that Guillermo also didn’t comment on how scared he was? 

It didn’t take long for his Guillermo to hurry his way inside his crypt. 

“Sorry, master I was just getting ready to leave.”

He certainly was. His hair was nicely styled and he had a nice new sweater on. Nandor scowled as his dolled up little familiar smiled at him. 

“Are you ready for coffin master?” Guillermo bustled about the room, trying to grab everything he would need to go through their morning ritual. Nandor stopped him with a hand on his sweater. 

Guillermo looked up at him so hopeful, it made his heart squeeze. He was so sweet, he didn’t deserve this.

“You are now under my control.” Nandor waved his hand dramatically in front of Guillermo’s face “You will forget about your friend Jenny and you will spend the day here with me instead.” 

Guillermo frowned. “Master, what are you doing?”

Nandor rested his hands on Guillermo’s warm shoulders, keeping him in place. 

“I-” Nandor faltered.

“Guillermo please do not go.” he whispered, “I do not know what I would do if you were to leave me again.”

“Master, I’ll just be gone for the day. I promise.” 

“Please,” 

“But- why? Why do you care if I go spend time with someone else?”

“I-” he sputtered “I care for you okay? And I don’t want you leaving me again! I don’t want to be all alone while you are running around with your stupid friend when you should be doing the fun sexy things with me!”

Guillermo jumped at the outburst, eyes wide as he watched the vampire. His brows furrowed.

Panic set in when Guillermo was speechless. 

“Guillermo I-” 

Nandor was cut off by a bruising kiss as Guillermo yanked him down into a kiss. 

“You’re so stupid sometimes,” he muttered against the vampire's lips, not daring to stray too far from him. “I told you yesterday I’m never leaving.”

Nandor hugged him tightly “I know, but you shouldn’t scare me like that with your not talking when I say those things to you. It’s embarrassing to be exposed like that.”

Guillermo pulled back “Nandor, we’re dating.”

“I know that!” the vampire huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest backing away.

Guillermo followed closely behind, wrapping his arms around the tall vampire’s middle, letting his head rest against his broad back.

“I love you, Nandor.”

“I know.” he turned, holding Guillermo tightly to his chest. “I love you also, my Guillermo.”

“Sorry I tried to hypnotize you,” he muttered sheepishly into Guillermo’s soft curls. 

Guillermo kissed his bearded jaw. “It’s fine. I know you can’t hypnotize for shit anyway.” 

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
